Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo Tsuranuke
by WinryElric.cl
Summary: ¡Cap 8 Arriba!:¿Que pasaria si una fan d Edo estuviese en FMA? En un mundo donde Winry no sta obviamente. Luego d crear el primer AntiMustang del mundo les muestro una vision d lo ke hariamos algunas por estar con el chico de Acero. Sin lemmon
1. Eres tu!

Se imaginan una fan de Edward, digamos yo, en Full Metal Alchemist?

Y digamos que ella tiene todo el conocimiento de la historia...

Que sucedería?

Lo que no significa que sea yo

Esto es mi nueva historia original, la segunda.

Partiendo por "Solo para estar contigo"

Cree a muchos Anti-Mustangs

Hoy me animo a seguir escribiendo

Con un nuevo personaje...

Yo?... Tal vez...xD

En un mundo que Winry, esta anulada para qué Edward no tenga ninguna distracción y se pueda fijar en ...mi.? xD

Pero también pueden tomarlo como un nombre cualquiera e imaginar que son Uds.

Es solo una coincidencia que la chica se llame como yo xD

Solo un detalle... Edward es MIO! xD

La historia esta ambientada en algo parecido a la anterior, es decir, Al ya ha recuperado su cuerpo, y Edo su pierna...El brazo no pa' que pueda seguir siendo "Full Metal" no?

Cambie el formato en que se encontraba el anterior, debido a problemas de redaccion. Ahora es como una obra y sale el nombre del personaje antes de lo ke dise.

El lenguaje sera casi el mismo que el anterior (Negitas lo ke dise, cursibas lo ke piensa y blah blah blah) Pero ahora habran susurros (No tengan miedo xD) Que seran negritas y cursiva a la vez y acciones ke sera entre asteriscos ()

Muchos aplausos para...MI!

**Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke**

**Cap.1: Eres tu!**

Un día en central City Edward y Al se dirigían a la oficina de los militares haber llegado de Ruzembull.

**Al: -Nii-san. ¿Terminaste el informe?-**

**Ed: -Uhm...No, lo haré al llegar allá-**

**Al: -Roy te regañara-**

**Ed: -No me importa-** Respondió mientras compraba en una tienda algo de beber.

Una chica rubia, no mas alta que Edward, de ojos miel se le interpuso para comprar primero. Paresa algo apurada. Una vez que termino de comprar salió corriendo

**Ed: -¡Hey¡Yo estaba primero!-** Grito molesto.

La chica se detuvo inmediatamente, Dio vuelta la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Edward y se lanzo sobre el.

**: -Edward¡Te he buscado por todas partes, no sabes cuanto me alegra tenerte aquí, cásate con migo! A A A A A A A !- **Grito alegremente.

Edward enrojeció totalmente con aquello.

**Ed: -Que fue lo ultimo qué dijiste?-** dijo mientras se sentaba y tomaba a la chica por los hombros.

**: -Uhm..."A a a a a a a!"?- **Repitió.

**Ed: -No, lo otro- **Reprocho

**: -No sabes cuanto me alegra tenerte aquí-** Dijo tragándose algunas palabras.

**Al: -Nii-san. ¿La conoces?-**

**Ed: -Para nada, jamás la había visto-** Dijo, mientras se paraba.

La chica también se paro y abraso el brazo de Edward.

**Ed: -¿Qué haces?-** Dijo nuevamente sonrojándose.

**: -Te acompaño-** Dijo mientras apegaba su cabeza al hombro del chico.

**Ed: -Pues...Yo no quiero que me acompañes. Además...**s**olo los alquimistas nacionales pueden entrar a la oficina de los militares-** Le repico..

**: -Quien me crees qué soy? También soy un Alquimista nacional. Y también me dirijo al mismo lugar-** Dijo mientras sacaba el reloj de su bolsillo.

**Ed: -Uhm, ya veo. Por cierto...Aun no me dices tu nombre-** Pregunto el rubio..

**Missy: -Melissa, me llamo Melissa-** Dijo mientras sonreía. **–Pero díganme Missy solamente...Detesto mi nombre-**

**Al: -¿Que es eso de "Te he buscado por todas partes?"-**.

**Missy: -Eso...Pues,... eso es porque**...- -_Edward Babosa- -_**Es que yo tenia muchas ganas de conocer al Alquimista de acero- **Dijo mientras se colocaba debajo del brazo de Edward para que el la abrasara.

**Ed: -Melissa¿que haces?-** Dijo Edward alejándose.

**Missy: -¿Yo? Solo...juego con tu brazo. Quiero ver que tan resistente es-** Dijo mientras le sonreía. _–Debo dejar de hacer esto, ya no se me ocurren excusas -.o - _**-Y no me digas Melissa que no me gusta-.**

Una vez llegaron a la oficia, Al debía quedarse afuera.

**Ed: -Al, ya volvemos, quédate aquí-** Dijo mientras daba la vuelta.

**Al: -Claro-**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Aplausos por favor xD (Ke sobrada, no?)

Espero ke les haya gustado este primer capitulo. Espero ke sigan leyendo mi...perdon, la historia de Missy y Ed.

Onegai shimasu! Reviews!


	2. Un ratito solos

Pido Disculpas por El capitulo pasado que tubo algunos errores.

Gomennasai!

Mi compu esta medio muerto y siempre estoy apurada.

Además en esta pagina los asteriscos no funcionan, así que no es mi culpa :p

Las acciones las dejaremos en "()"

Y pues...

Espero qué este 2º cap. también les guste. n.n

Pido Aplausos para...Mi!.!.!.!

**Cap. 2: Un rarito solos.**

La teniente Riza Hawkeye se encontraba en puerta.

**Riza: -Edward-sama, Melissa-sama. Tengan cuidado al entrar-** Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

**Ed: -¿Te conocen?-**

**Mipssy: -Te dije que te había buscado por todas partes, esta fue la primera-** Respondió mientras entraba.

Cuando Riza cerro la puerta se dieron cuenta que las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas y no se veía nada.

**Missy: -Uhm... se debe haber cortado la luz-** dijo mientras se aferraba del brazo de Edward.

**Ed: -Intentemos hallar una puerta-** dijo mientras tocaba las paredes.

En un descuido, Edward se tropieza con la alfombra para caer al suelo y llevar con el a Melissa.

**Missy: -¿Edward que hiciste?-** Dijo la chica algo molesta.

Se escucho como una puerta se abría, y entraba alguien con una linterna.

**S. Bloch: -¿Que hacen en el suelo?-** Pregunto el sargento Denny Bloch para descubrir a Edward sobre la chica._ (Aparece del cap. 18 en adelante)_

Ed se retiro de inmediato de aquella posición, pero la chica se había aferrado a su cuello.

**Ed: -Nada... Yo... Solo nos caímos-** Dijo nervioso Edward **_–Melissa...ya suéltame-_** Le susurro a la chica.

**Missy -Uhm...claro, lo siento-** se disculpo la chica aun algo alucinada.

**S. Bloch: -Vengan por aquí, en esta sala hay luz-**

**Missy**_: -Pero estábamos mejor oscuritos-_ Pensó la chica _–¿Que te tenias que meter tu?-_ Ella agacho la cabeza.

**Ed: -¿Te sucede algo?-** Pregunto mientras seguían caminando y tomaba a la chica del mentón.

**Missy: -Uhm...este...yo...-** Dijo nerviosa , que por estar mirándolo a el intento entras junto a la puerta, chocando contra la pared. **–¡Duik!-** Se quejo **–Maldita sea-**

**Ed: -¿Estas bien?-**

**Missy: -Uhm...eso creo, solo estoy un poco mareada-** Dijo cayendo al suelo.

**Ed: -Déjame ayudarte- **Se ofreció gentilmente.

Ed la agarro de la cintura par levantarla y llevarla dentro de la sala.

**Ed: -Siéntate aquí-** Dijo mientras la colocaba en una de las sillas de la biblioteca.

**Missy: -Gracias-** rescindió felizmente la chica.

**Ed: -Espérame aquí. Iré a buscar unos libros. Ya regreso_-_** susurro Ed para luego alejarse.

La chica apoyo su cabeza en la mesa.

**Missy:**_ -Yo lo sabia. Sabia que era el mejor chico de todos. Me quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a el... A A A A A A A A ¡Que felicidad!-_ Pensaba ella muy alegre.

Unos minutos después Ed llego con libros y hojas para ponerse a trabajar en su informe.

**Missy: -Yo también debo ir a buscar libros. Es tu turno de esperarme- **Dijo la chica alejándose

**Ed: -De acuerdo-** Respondió el chico.

Melissa llegaba de regreso para sentarse junto a Edward y apegar las sillas.

**Ed: -Este... Melissa. ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?-** Dijo Ed enrojecido intentando alejarse.

**Missy: -¿Yo? No por nada. Si quieres me alejo-** Dijo mientras corría su silla para no molestar al muchacho.

Hubo un silencio. Ambos concentrados en su lectura. Bueno...En realidad solo Edward. Melissa se entretenía viéndolo leer.

**Missy:**_ -Snif ...()Suspiro() Es tan kawaii. Como concentrarse con alguien así_- Pensaba ahogándose en pensamientos...

Edward dejo de leer para tomar una hoja y comenzar a escribir. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

**Ed: -¿No estas leyendo? Pensé que debías estudiar-**

**Missy: -Ehmm... si, pero... bueno...este, no importa-**

**Ed: -¿Qué estudias?-**

**Missy: -Yo...aun tengo problemas para utilizar mi alquimia-**

**Ed: -¿Y te convertiste en alquimista nacional¿Como?-**

**Missy: -Ahhh, si, veras...esto fue porque...porque... Me hicieron cosas fáciles. Afortunadamente cosas que yo sabia hacer**- Dijo nerviosa. _–No le puedo decir... El no debe saber. Bueno, al menos no hasta el final- _**-Bueno, ya es hora de irse. No terminare hoy de estudiar, así que deberé sacarlos por un tiempo- C**ambiando el tema. _–Aunque me quedara una eternidad no podría terminar de estudiar estando junto a ti-_

**Ed: -Ah, claro-**Respondió **–Ya he terminado mi informe de todas formas, además debemos ir a buscar a Al-**

**Missy: -Pues, entonces vamos**_- _

-.-.-.-

Espero Reviews!

Manden con confiansa dudas o lo que piensen ke pueda pasar... Asi se hace mas entretenida la cosa. n.n


	3. Así es como me vez?

**Cap. 3: Así es como me vez?**

Edward y Melissa salieron de la biblioteca, para entrar nuevamente a ese pasillo oscuro. Melissa debía pensar rápido en una forma de atraer al chico.

Ella se apoyo en el.

**Ed: -Melissa¿Que haces?-**Pregunto algo sonrojado

**Missy: -Es que...Esta oscuridad me marea, y tengo miedo de caerme, de nuevo-** Dijo disfrutando cada segundo.

**Ed. -No te preocupes, ya estamos llegando a la salida-** Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

**Missy: -Si, que alivio-** Respondió _-¡Por supuesto que no!-_

Al encontrarse afuera ambos se encontraron con una sorpresa.

**Roy: -¡Acero¡Cristal!-** .

**Ed: _-¿Cristal?_**susurro dirigiendosea Missy

**Missy:_ -¿Algun problema?-_** Pregunto la chica

**Ed: Coronel ¿Qué hace aquí?-** pregunto el chico.

**Roy: -¿Es raro encontrarme en mi oficina?-** Pregunto sarcásticamente **–Lo que es raro es encontrarte junto a esta chica-**

**Missy: -¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-**Pregunto enfadada. _–Este engreído¿Que se ha creído? Solo por que tiene un puesto superior al mío, cree que puede tratar me como se le de la gana... ¡Como lo odio!-_

**Roy:** Sonrió malvadamente **-Solo digo que Acero y tu podrían...-**

**Ed: -¡No¡Para nada! Nos acabamos de conocer ¡Jamas la veria de ese modo!-** .

Esto hizo que Melissa se desilusionara

**Roy: -Ya veo...de todas formas los estaré observando-** Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Melissa miro por ultima vez a Edward y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda.

**Ed: -¡Melissa¿A dónde vas?-** Pregunto Ed.

**Missy: -¡Eso no te importa!-** Dijo mientras se iba corriendo y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

**Ed:**_** -**Pero...¿Qué hice?-_ pensó mientras iba tras ella. –¡**Melissa¡Espera!**- Grito para ver si la podía detener.

Una vez la alcanzaba Edward la tomo de la muñeca

**Ed: -Espera. Yo... no entiendo-** Dijo Edward mientras intentaba pararla

**Missy: -¿Que no entiendes¿Qué no es obvio?-** Dijo mientras se rendía –**Ni siquiera me vez como una amiga, solo...como una conocida-**

**Ed: -Yo no dije eso-** Se excuso Ed.

**Mipssy: -¡Si lo dijiste! Ya no quiero saber mas de ti. Tu no eres... La persona que yo creía que eras. Mucho tiempo desperdiciado en tu búsqueda- **Dijo mientras largaba en llanto. **-Ni si quiera me conoces bien-**

**Ed: -Yo... lo siento-** Se disculpo Edward **–No quería desilusionarte. Lo siento Missy-**

La chica no supo que hacer y se abraso de el.

Hubo un incomodo silencio

**Ed: -Debemos ir a buscar a Al-** Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y tomaba la mano de la chica.

Melissa intento actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Así dejar de llamar la atención de Ed y no preocupar a Al.

Una vez llegaron donde habían dejado Al, el chico se acerco a el.

**Ed: -Vamos Al. Ya debemos irnos-**

Los tres comenzaron a caminar. Melissa permanecía callada mientras los dos muchachos hablaban.

**Al: -Melissa ¿Estas bien?-** .

**Missy: -¿Yo? Pues...-** Dijo sin muchos ánimos **–Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-**

**Al: -Antes estabas mas alegre. Ahora estas muy callada**- Dijo algo preocupado.

**Missy:** _-Debo dejar de comportarme así-_ Pensó** –No¿Que dices?-** Dijo con una falsa sonrisa **–Yo solo... escucho sus conversaciones. Son tan...Interesantes-**

**Ed: -¿Missy?-** Interrumpió.

**Missy: -¿Si Edo?-** Pregunto

**Ed: -¿Cuanto sabes de mi y hace cuanto me estas buscando?-** Pregunto.

**Missy: -Pues... se mucho sobre ti, y te he estado buscando hace un poco mas de un año-** Respondió **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

**Ed: -Solo quería saber que tan importante era para alguien-**

**Missy: -Edo...Tu...Claro que eres importante. No te tomes a menos-** Dijo logrando que el se detuviera.** –Mira a Al. Para el eres la persona mas importante-**

**Ed: -¿Y para ti?-**

**Missy: -Ah, eso...pues...No lo había pensado-** Dijo nerviosa **–Y ahora yo...Ehmm...ya regreso, espérenme-** Decía mientras salía corriendo

Melissa doblo en una esquina y se detuvo a descansar.

**Mipssy: -¿Que debo hacer? Se me están acabando las ideas. Yo...yo**_...-¡No le dire de una que me gusta! Primero debe acercarse-_ **-Correcto, ese es el plan-**

Ella observo hacia delante y vio un rostro conocido

**Missy: -Ella no es... ¡Si! Si es-** Dijo mientras corría hacia ella. **–Sakura. ¿Eres tu?-**

**Saku: -Missy ¿Qué haces aquí?-** .

**Missy: -Ah, yo solo...Oye, necesito un favor-** .

**Saku: -Sabia qué para algo me buscabas-** .

**Missy: -No, nada de eso... creo que incluso te agradara-** .

Saku: -¿Que cosa?- .

**Missy: -Ven acá-** Dijo mientras la llevaba a la vuelta de la esquina** -¿Qué te párese el chico con cara de inocente?-**

**Saku -¿El pequeño?-** .

**Missy: -No, el otro...Y no es pequeño, es mas alto que yo-** .

**Saku: -Tu también eres pequeña, y si, esta muy... Kawaii-** .

**Missy: -Lo tienes que llevar lejos... Si quieres yo te ayudo, te pago el motel. Lo que quieras-** .

**Saku: -Pero... si siquiera lo conozco-** .

**Missy: -Pues... Ahora lo conocerás-** Dijo mientras la arrastraba de un brazo hasta ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueh...

Espero ke les halla gustado y...

Perdonen la demora, es ke no tenia teclado y sin el... no podia escribir :p

Este es mas largo ke todos los demas pa recompensar y pondre el siguiente enseguida pa' ke lean arto y compenzar todo el sufrimiento de mis fans x haberme demorado tanto xD

Reviews xfa! n.n


	4. Si tu no te acercas, yo lo haré

**Cap. 4: Si tu no te acercas, yo lo haré**

**Ed: -¿A dónde fuiste?-** .

**Missy: -Es que... Vi a una amiga y la fui a buscar. Ella es Sak...-** Dijo siendo interrumpida por Sakura .

**Saku: **_**-No digas mi nombre-** ._

**Missy: -Kaoru... Ella es Kaoru-** .

**Saku: -Hola-** Dijo algo nerviosa

**Missy: -Ellos Edward y Alphonse-** Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Ed _**–Vamos nos Ed, estamos tocando el Violín-** _

**Ed: -¿Qué cosa?-** .

**Missy: -Vamos, dejémoslos solos un rato- Dijo arrastrando a Edo. -¡En seguida regresamos!-** .

**Ed: -Pero Al...-** .

**Missy: -El sabrá que hacer o improvisara. Además... Nosotros tenemos cosas de que conversar-** .

**Ed: -¿Nosotros¿Y de qué seria?-** .

**Missy: -Vamos a comer algo y ahí hablamos**- .

Ambos entraron a un restaurante. Melissa pidió mucho para poder conversar mas a solas.

**Ed: -Y...¿De que querías hablar?-** .

**Missy: -Bueno... Si te he estado buscan durante mucho tiempo y al fin te encuentro he de tener mis dudas-** .

**Ed: -¿Dudas?-** .

**Missy: -Así es ¿Te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?-** .

**Ed: -Uhm... Claro, no veo Porque no**- .

**Missy –De acuerdo ¿Cuando naciste?-** .

**Ed: -10 de octubre-** .

**Missy: -¿Signo zodiacal?-** .

**Ed: -Libra-** .

**Missy: -¿Tienes novia?-** .

**Ed: -Este...no-** .

**Missy: -¿Como te gustan las mujeres?-** .

**Ed: -¿Qué cosa?-** .

**Missy: -Pues...que como te gustan las chicas-** .

**Ed: -Este...no lo se. No lo había pensado-** .

**Missy: -¿Lo puedes pensar para mi?-** .

**Ed: -De acuerdo, pero... No estoy seguro de lo que diré-** .

**Missy: -No importa, solo inténtalo-** .

**Ed: -Deben ser... Agradables, simpáticas, cariñosas, No deben ser superficiales... Y creo que ... no se. Por ahora solo pienso eso-** .

**Missy: -¿Eres virgen?-** .

**Ed: -¿Que cosa?-** .

**Missy: -No, olvidalo... Ahora, solo una pregunta mas ¿No has considerado el hecho de qué aun eres un chico de mamí? Espero no ofender de ninguna forma-** .

**Ed: -¿A que te refieres con chico de mamí?-** .

**Missy: -Digo que, en cuanto me acerque a ti, te sonrojaste todo, apenas te podía tocar. Veo que aun, no te acostumbras a las chicas. Por lo que te centras en conocer a una chica solo en la visión de tu madre. ¿No es verdad?-** .

**Ed: -Nunca lo había puesto de ese modo, pero... si estoy acostumbrado a las chicas. Tu... Aun no me conoces-** .

**Missy: -Eso facilitaría las cosas-** .

**Ed: -¿Qué cosa?-** .

**Missy: -No nada-** .

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí lo tiene, too' junto y listo.

Dos Caps. Al tiro así qué...

Reviews plis! n.n


	5. Dulces Sueños

**Cap. 4: Dulces Sueños**

Ya era tarde y Melissa estaba terminando de comer.

**Ed: -Pediste mucho. Eres una comilona-** .

**Missy: -Que maleducado eres, eso no se le dice a una chica. Además... No pedí mucho-** .

**Ed: -Bueno, como sea. Paga la cuenta y vamos nos-** .

**Missy: -¿Que yo pague la cuenta? No la pienso pag...-** Se detuvo un momento _-No, espera... tengo una idea. Pero debo pagarla-_ -**Uhm... Esta bien. Yo pago la cuenta-** .

**Ed: -Si, Ahora apresúrate-** .

**Missy: -Ya voy, ya voy. ¿Por qué tan apurado?-** .

Ambos salieron del restaurante y se encontraron con Al.

**Missy: -Al... ¿Y Sak... Kaoru?- .**

**Al: -¿Kaoru? A, si pues... esto es... No lo se. Se fue-** Dijo algo nervioso.

**Missy: **_**-**Wow... Sakura lo dejo loquito-_** -Ah¿Si? Es extraño que Kaoru haga eso-** .

**Ed: -Bueno, ya se hace tarde. Debemos ir a buscar algún lugar donde alojarnos-** .

**Missy: **_-¡Vamos Chile!_ (Autora: Expresión mía, no me hagan caso) _Si todo sale como lo pensé, pasare una linda noche ji ji. Ahora, debo no hacerme notar. No hablare hasta llegar allá- ._

Una vez que llegaron, Al y Ed pidieron una habitación para ellos dos. Melissa espero que Edward dejara sus cosas sobre alguna de las camas para sentarse sobre esta.

**Ed: -Melissa ¿Qué haces?-** .

**Missy: -Me dispongo a dormir-** .

**Ed: -Pero, aquí dormiremos nosotros-** .

**Missy: -¿Y donde quieres que duerma yo?-** .

**Ed: -No lo se. Alquila alguna habitación-** .

**Missy: -¿Con que dinero? Me hiciste pagar la cuenta a mi. ¿O lo olvidas? Me lo debes.-** .

**Ed: -De acuerdo, Pero no en esa cama-** .

**Missy: -¿Y entonces donde?-** Dijo mientras ponía carita de pena **-¿En el frió y sucio suelo? No le puedes hacer eso a una dama como yo. Soy delicada, debes cuidarme-** .

**Ed: -Eh... si. Pero, en esta cama dormiré yo-** .

**Missy: -¡Yo duermo contigo!-** .

**Ed: -¿Qué cosa?-** .

**Missy: -Vamos, no estorbaré. Además... No me vas a decir que nunca antes habías dormido con una chica-** .

**Ed: -Ehmm... Este...-** .

**Missy: -¿No me digas que nunca?-** .

**Ed: -¡Claro que si! Ya te lo dije, no me conoces del todo**- .

**Missy: -Y entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Anda, dale, vamos, ...-** .

**Ed -... Bueno... Solo dame espacio y déjame dormir-** .

**Missy: -¡Muchas gracias! Y buenas noches.-** .

La chica aprovecho la ocasión para abrasarse del chico.

_**Ed: -Melissa ¿Qué haces?-** ._

_**Missy: -Tengo frió, déjame dormir-** ._

_**Ed: -Pero no me abrases-** ._

_**Missy: -Si no quieres que te abrase me tendrás que abrasar tu-** ._

_**Ed: -¿Estas loca?-** ._

_**Missy: -Entonces tendrás que soportar mis apretujones toda la noche-** ._

_**Ed: -Esta bien, esta bien. Pero ya déjame dormir-** ._

La chica le dio las espalda al chico y este la abraso. Se excuso una campana.

_**Ed: -¿Que fue eso?-** ._

_**Missy: -Mi cascabel-** ._

_**Ed: -¿Qué cascabel?-** ._

_**Missy: -El que tengo en el cuello¿No lo habías visto?-** ._

_**Ed: -Quítatelo-** ._

_**Missy: -¿Por que?-** ._

_**Ed: -Sonara y me despertara cada vez que te des vuelta, y siendo tu será unas mil veces.-** . _

**Missy: _-No pienso sacármelo. Y si no quieres que me mueva tendrás que evitarlo por tus propios medios_-** _-Vamos Edo. Tienes que lanzarte a mis brazos. Te estoy dando todas las opciones para que lo hagas. Pero... –_ Tubo un chock de pensamientos, que la puso tensa_ -No, creo que aun no debes. ¡No! Claro que no, yo no debería estar haciendo esto. Yo estoy con ellos para...- ._

Edward no demoro mucho en darse cuenta en como la chica temblaba. No era de frió, era de algo muy diferente. El sabia lo que era, lo había vivido muchas veces.

_**Ed: -Melissa...-** ._

_**Missy¿Dime Edo?** ._

_**Ed: -Tu no tienes frió... Tu lo que tienes es miedo**- ._

_**Missy: -¿Qué cosas dices?-** ._

_**Ed: -¿Hay alguna razón por la cual tu estés con nosotros?-** ._

_**Missy: -...-** ._

_**Ed: -Cuando nos conocimos dijiste "Te he estado buscando por todas partes", que sería porque tenias muchas ganar de conocerme ¿Para que seria?-** ._

_**Missy: -Como que "Para que seria".-** _La chica secoloco mirando hacia arriba, aun siendo abrasada por el muchacho _**-Edward, eres un gran chico. El destacado Alquimista de Acero, quien ha logrado muchos avances acerca de la piedra filosofal. ¿Tiene algo de mal que quiera conocer a alguien así?- .**_

_**Ed: –Uhm.. no, creo que no-** ._

_**Missy: -Bueh... Ahora si a dormir. Buenas noches-** ._

**_Ed: -Buenas noches-_** .

.-.-.-.-.-.

Aki ta'...Al fin.

Pueden creer que casi pongo el modismo "Te tiraste"? Ke indesento me toy' poniendo. Ademas aquellos que no son chilenos probablemente no esntenderian xD

Espero les haya gustado y... eso creo

Saioo!


	6. Buenos dias Edo

**Cap. 6: Buenos dias Edo**

**Melissa's POV**

**-¿Donde estoy¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí¿Por qué...?-** Había una niebla espesa en el aire. Ni siquiera sabia porque estaba aquí.  
No muy lejos, disipaba a dos personas. Me miraban fijo y con enojo. No se porque, pero ya las conocía de algún lado, sabia quienes eran. Una de ella se llamaba Camila _(También conocida como Camifu)_, la otra se llamaba Maria _(También conocida aquí como Water Tear.  
_¿Qué querían ellas de mi¿Por qué estaban enojadas conmigo?  
Al fondo, había otra persona mas¡Era Edward! Pero... No entendía lo que estaba pasando.  
De pronto, alguien me tomaba x los hombros. No era Alguien cualquiera¡Era yo¿Cómo podía ser esto posible?  
**-Ve- **Me dijo **–Atácalas, no quieren lo mejor para ti, solo quieren distanciarte de Edward- **Decía, mientras no pude evitar sentir rabia **–Tu puedes, Así, no habrá nada que pueda separarlos-  
**No podía evitar no hacerle caso. Ella, es decir yo, sabia que era cierto.  
**-La puedes encerrar en una esfera de cristal, se les acabara el oxigeno, cosa que no demorara mucho-** Decía mientras me empujaba a acercarme.  
La idea era tentadora, yo prometí que debía estar con Edward para terminar mi misión y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en mi camino.  
Cerré los ojos y junte mis manos, me concentre para que todo saliera bien. No alcance a tocas el suelo con estas cuando sentí un fuerte remezan.

**Fin Melissa's POV**

**Ed: -Melissa, Melissa, ya despierta-** .

**Missy: -Mi príncipe, la historia dice que debes despertarme con un beso-** .

**Ed: -¿Qué cosas dices?- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba-** .

**Missy: -Digo...Que estaba durmiendo¿Por qué haces eso?-** .

**Ed: -Ya es hora de irnos-** .

**Missy: -Pero si recién son como las 8ºº AM. ¿No esperaras que me levante a estar hora o si?-** .

**Ed: -Melissa, son mas de las 11ºº-** .

**Missy: -¿Qué cosa?-** _-Wow... si que se me hizo corta la noche contigo-_

**Ed: -Ya, levántate-** .

**Missy: -No pienso, Puedes irte solo si quieres-** .

**Ed: -No puedes quedarte aquí Debes venir conmigo-** .

**Missy: -¿Qué cosa¿Tu Quieres que valla contigo?-** -_Wow... ahora si ke se esta poniendo bueno, El quiere estar conmigo...AAAAAAAAA!-_

**Ed: -Si, ven conmigo-** .

**Missy: -Y porque debería ir contigo-** Dijo mientras se acercaba al chico

**Ed: -Por que yo estoy pagando la habitación y si no nos vamos ahora me cobraran mas**- .

**Missy: -¿Que! Solo por eso quieres qué valla contigo-** -_T.T Como es posible que aun no seas tu quien quiera estar conmigo y vivir junto para siempre-_

**Ed: -Ya vamos nos-** .

**Missy: -Si...Supongo que eso haré-** .

Ambos agarraron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación.

**Missy: -¿Y Al?-** .

**Ed: -Se levando temprano. Dijo que tenia que ir a algún lugar y que cuando tu despertara nos estaría esperando afuera**- .

**Missy: -¿Algún lugar?-** .

**Ed: -Si, no me dijo donde-** .

Una vez llegaron afuera Al los estaba esperando.

**Al: -Buenos días,por fin te levantas-** .

**Missy: -Buenos Días-** Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

**Al: -¿Y eso por que?- .**

**Missy: -El beso de los buenos días. A ti si te lo doy, Ed ni siquiera se digna a decirme "Buenos días", solo me dice "Despierta que tenemos que irnos"-** -_Lo pude sentir, Al estuvo con Sakura, y quien sabe que estuvieron haciendo, para que Al tenga impregnado el perfume de Sakura en su cuello... Tal vez no debí presentarlos, Sakura lo va a terminar dejando como un chico malo. Se que ella es mi amigo y todo, pero no debo olvidar su pasado-_

**Al: -Y... ¿Donde debemos ir?-** .

**Ed: -A la oficina de los militares-** .

**Missy: -¿De nuevo? Si ayer no mas estuvimos ah**í**- **.

**Ed: -Si, pero... Olvide entramarle el informe al Coronel Roy-** .

**Al: -Eres un olvidadizo-** .

**Missy: -¿Para que se lo vas a entregar? De todas formas el ya lo sabe todo cuando tu llegas-** .

**Ed: -Es cierto...Un momento¿Como sabes tu eso?-** .

**Missy: -Eh... este, lo que pasa es que... A mi me hace lo mismo-** -_Si, claro. Yo voy a dejar que ese imbecil me ande vigilandoor la vida-_

**Ed: -¿Es decir que tiene ese trato con todos?-** .

**Missy: -No lo se, tal vez solo con los importantes-** .

**Ed: -¿Importantes?-** .

**Missy: -Por supuesto, tu eres el alquimista de acero quién con 12 años logro ser alquimista nacional-** .

**Al: -¿Y tu?-** .

**Missy: -¿Yo? Pues...-** _-Piensa... ¿En que me he destacado? En ser la primera que a golpeado a Roy...jajaja... no, eso no cuenta-_ **-Pues... mírame, soy una chica y a la edad que tengo soy alquimista nacional.-** _–Soy brillante, Nadie toma enserio a las alquimistas, por eso no soy reconocida-_

**Ed: -¿Que edad tienes¿12, 13?-** .

**Missy: -Tengo 15. Tengo tu misma edad, así que no me subestimes-** .

**Al: -¿15? No estas muy pequeña-** .

**Ed: -Si, si vas a mentir por lo menos di que tienes 13 o 14-** .

**Missy: -¡Tengo 15! Además Ed, tu tampoco eres de los mas altos-** .

**Ed: -Pero soy mas alto que tu-** .

**Missy: –Cállate-** .

**Ed: -Enana, siempre quise decirle eso a alguien-** .

**Missy: -¡Que te calles! No te atrevas a decirme enana de nuevo. ¿Escuchaste?-** .

**Al: -Hermano, ya déjala. A ti tampoco te gusta que te digan enano-** .

**Ed: -Si, supongo que es verdad-** .

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pues... ahi tienen

Camifu, Water Tear... Ahi ta' su participacion en el fic...

Ya vere si las agrego despues ¬¬

Yap, eso...

Ehh...

Camifu, ojala nos juntemos de nuevo en el ciclo n.n

Esop...

Ehhmm

(Paresco cuando toy posteando fotologs)

Saioo!


	7. Lo tan esperado llego

**Cap. 7: Lo tan esperado llego**

Ed, Al y Missy se dirigían a la oficina de los militares.

**Missy: -¿Qué buenas noche pase¿Tu no Ed?-**

**Ed: -No lo se-**

**Missy: -Por cierto... Sentí como durante la noche me acariciabas las piernas-**

**Ed: -Yo no estuve haciendo eso- Dijo el chico sonrojado**

**Missy: -Claro que si, yo no mentiría con una cosa así-**

**Ed: -No te estaba acariciando, solo te corría aun lado. Te dije ya no me abrasaras durante la noche-**

**Missy: -Ah, si. Pero... No lo se, sentía la necesidad de abrasarte. Podrían haber Peluches tuyos. Así no sufrirías mas n.n-**

Una vez llegar Edward se adelanto, Missy vio a Sakura qué se encontraba detrás de ellos.

**Missy:** _-¿Qué hace Sakura acá.?..Ahhh, debe estar siguiendo a Al. Me lo llevare para preguntarle sobre lo de esta mañana_-

**Ed: -Me demorare un poco- **

**Missy: -No te preocupes, yo cuido a tu hermano. Podemos ir a comer algo. Muero de Hambre- **

**Al: -Claro. Nii-san, vendremos como en media hora- **

**Ed: -Esta bien- **

Ambos entraron a una puesto de comida para pedir desayuno y se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron.

**Missy: -Al¿Que fuiste a hacer esta mañana?-** -_Como si n lo supiera- _

**Al: -Nada importante- **

**Missy: -Estuviste con Sak... Kaoru, cierto?- **

**Al: -¿Como lo sabes? No se lo digas a mi hermano- **

**Missy: -Uhm... esta bien, pero me tienes que decir de que hablaron o... que hicieron.-** _-...(Reflexionando)...-_ -**No, espera, no quiero saber que hicieron- **

**Al: -¿En que estas pensando?-** Dijo Al con cara de asustado

**Missy: -En las estupideces que suele Hacer Kaoru ... Bueno, como sea. Dime de ke hablaron- **

**Al: -Bueno... Ella me pregunto sobre la piedra filosofal y que sabia de ella. Yo le dije que no sabia mucho, porque yo no fui quien la creo para recuperar mi cuerpo- **

**Missy: -Uhm... claro, fue Scar quien la creo en aquella ocasión...- **

**Al: -¿Cómo lo sabes?- **

**Missy: -Uhm... no importa, continua- **

**Al: -No hablamos de nada mas, solo de que yo no sabia, pero que mi hermano si- **

_**Missy: -Entonces...-** -o.o Entonces no estaba siguiendo a Al...-_ **-¡Estaba siguiendo a Edward!-**

**Al: -¿Qué cosa?- **

**Missy: -Al, ven. ¡Apresúrate!-** Grito la chica mientras se para de su puesto Y tomaba a Al de la mano

**Al: -¿Qué sucede?-** Dijo el chico mientras era jalado hacia la puerta.

**Missy: -Al, escucha-** Dijo la chica mientras salía del puesto y corría hacia las oficinas de los militares. **–Vamos a ir donde los militares, tu te quedaras un poco antes, yo me con Edward, Kaoru nos seguirá y tu deberás seguirla a ella- **

**Al: -¿Por que¿Cómo sabes que ella hará eso?- **

**Missy: -Porque va tras tu hermano. Si quieres ayudarlo has lo que te he dicho por favor- **

**Al: -Esta bien- **

Missy se dirigió a la puerta y fue cuando Edward salió del establecimiento.

**Ed: -¿Dónde esta Al?- **

**Missy: -Te explico en el camino, ven conmigo- **

**Ed: -¿Qué esta pasando?- **

**Missy: -Por favor, necesito que me sigas el juego- **

**Ed: -...- **

Una vez que los ambos se fueron, Sakura los siguió, quien también era seguida por Al.

**Missy: -Edward, sabes algo-** Dijo la chica mientras se abrasaba a el **–Eres un chico muy lindo. ¿Lo sabias?- **

**Ed: -Ah¿****Si?-** Dijo el Chico avergonzado

**Missy: -Por supuesto, eres un chico muy atractivo- **

**Ed: -Pues...este... gracias- **

**Missy: _-Abrásame tu también_- **

**Ed:_ -¿Por que?- _**

**Missy:_ -Solo hazlo_**_-_ _-Mientras yo este con Edward, Sakura no lo lastimara. Ella o se atrevería a lastimarme a mi. Lo se, la conozco. Se como piensa.- _

Sakura comenzó a Impacientarse y comenzó a acercarse rápidamente. Melissa miro disimuladamente así atrás y logro verla. Edward también pudo hacerlo

**Missy: _-Ahí viene_. ¡Corre!- **

**Ed: -¿Por que?- **

**Missy: -¡Solo intento que no te lastime!-** Le grito al chico –_Tengo que esconderlo, pero donde... piensa, peinas, piensa... Un lugar que ella nunca iría...No... eso nunca da resultados- _

**Ed: -¿A donde vamos?- **

**Missy: -No tengo idea- **

**Ed: -ven por acá-** Dijo el chico mientras llevaba a Melissa hacia un callejón oscuro.

**Missy: -Ella nos vio entrar- **

**Ed: -Si, pero esta oscuro. Solo debemos escondernos- **

Ambos se pusieron detrás de una pila de basura.

**Ed: _-¿Que quiere ella de mi?- _**

**Missy: _-Luego te digo-_** dijo mientras se agachaba _–No puede ser. A oscuritas aquí y con el chico de mis sueños... Este lugar es tentador. No, Melissa, Basta... ¡Contrólate!- _

**Ed: _-¿Por que? - _**

**Missy: _-Cállate_- **

**Ed:_ -No, dime aho...- _**

Edward no termino la frase cuando la chica posos sus labios contra los suyos. El quedo mudo.


	8. Aclaraciones

**Cap. 8: Aclaraciones**

**La chica detubo su beso una vez que Sakura paso. El chico estaba completamente ruborizado.**

**Ed: -¿Porque hisite eso?-**

**Missy: -Ehm...-** _-Ay, vamos no es obio? Estaba oscuro, no veias nada, no podias hacer nada, sabia ke nunca habias estado con una chica, que te pondrias nervioso e inmovil, que duraria cuanto yo quisiera y no podrias evitarlo. Ademas ya te dije, me gustas, me gustas mucho, mucho mucho, eres la persona mas atractiva del mundo y no pude resistirme. Tu no diste el primer paso, lo que me obligo a darlo a mi. Ademas, no me digas que no te gusto, porque no te voy a creer. Te senti disfrutarlo, se reconoser esas cosas. Si te molesto lo siento, aunke no te lo diga lo siento mucho, pero era irresistible, inevitable, debias saberlo, todo estaba planeado... bueh... en realidad no... pero... se podria desir ke si. Se que aun no te digo de ke se trata todo esto y lo siento muuuucho deveritas, pero no te puedo contar ahora porque nos estan escuchando. No te keria contar para no preocuparte. Ademas mi mision era protegerte, no lastimarte, pero creo que mi error fue presentar a Al a Sakura, solo porque queria estar contigo a solas, sin pensar las conscuencias ke esto tenia... Ups, me toy saliendo del tema y muxo, no crees...bueh... como sea, te bese porque te amo-_ **-Porque no te callabas-**

**Ed: -?-**

**Missy: -Bueh... Eso no importa, ven aca-** Dijo mientras se dirigia hacia el contrario de sakura. **-Debemos ir denuevo donde nos hospedamos,Kaoru estara ahi en una hora o algo asi-**

**Ed: -¿Que? Pero ella nos quiere matar-**

**Missy: -En eso te equibocas-**

**Ed: -¿Como sabes que estara alla?-**

**Missy: -Instinto-**

**Ed: -Y ¿Como sabe ella donde nos estabas hospedando?-**

**Missy: -Neeeh, por ahi se lo comente yo, pero eso ahora no importa. Hay ke ir a buscar a Al-**

**Ed: -Esta bien-**

Una vez llegaron alla, y pasado una hora Sakura entro corriendo al departamento.

**Saku: -¡Llegue!-**

**Missy: -Al fin, mira que me estaba aburriendo-**

**Ed: -Ahora... ¿Me pueden desir que fue todo eso ke paso?-**

**Saku: -Si, eso creo. Pero, solo tengo una hora-**

**Missy: -Entonces apuremosnos, porque es una historia muuuuy larga-**

**Saku: -Partamos por lo primero, no me llamo Kaoru, si no Sakura-**

**Al: -¿Y porque dijiste ke te llamabas asi?-**

**Saku: -Porque en ese momento, si tu lo hubieses sabia tambien estarias en problemas-**

**Ed: -¿Que eres?-**

**Saku: -Un homunculo-**

**Missy: -Falso, solo vas con ellos-**

**Saku: -Si, es casi lo mismo-**

**Missy: -No lo es-**

**Saku: -Claro que si-**

**Al: -Ya paren-**

**Saku: -Bueh, siguiente pregunta-**

**Ed: -¿Que quieres de mi?-**

**Saku: -Mejor preguntale a ella que quiere de ti-**

**Missy: -¿Yo?... ¿Que...que puedo querer?-**

**Saku: -Dile porque estas con el-**

**Missy: -Quieres ke le diga que yo lo am...-**

**Saku: -¡No seas tonta! Sabes a lo ke me refiero- -Ademas, eso lo tiene que desir el primero-**

**Missy: -Cierto-**

**Saku: -Bueh... ya dile-**

**Missy: -Bueh... solo keria conoser al alquimista de Acero-**

**Saku: -Keria conoser al alquimista de Acero...-**

**Missy: -Y a su hermano...-**

**Saku: -Pero especifica a cual hermano-**

-.-.-.-.-

Bueh... me demore muuuxo escribiendo esto, no, falso, la verdad es ke lo tenia escrito hace como una semana pero me dio depresion y no podia pasarlo al compu. Ademas me inscribieron en clases de natacion (Que lata) en las mañanas y esa era la hora cuando io escribia.

Siento no dejar comentarios en el cap. pasado, pero... si escribia algo se iba a perder la magina. ¿No crees?

Bueh... como sea, este a de ser el peor cap. de todos, xq la verdad lo estoy escribiendo a la rapida y nisikiera me fijo en faltas de ortografia ni nada.

Bueh... Y...

Jajaja

Pa' ke se keen' con las ganas los ke vieron FMA completo... El ke toavia no lo termina de ver (No imcluyo la peli) No creo que entienda lo del Hermano.

Ia pus...

Gomenneh de nuevo x demorarme taaaanto. Entiendanme plis!

Reviews XFAAA!

Respondere todas las preguntas cuando termine de escribir el fic (Alegrense, eso significa ke con depre o sin ella lo voy a terminar)


End file.
